dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Items: Ancestral Seal
An Ancestral Seal is used to upgrade buildings past level 10. So, if you want to get a level 11 Fortress (or any other lvl 11+ building), you need a Completion Grant to upgrade the Fortress to level 10, and an Ancestral Seal to upgrade it to level 11. Some buildings require the Fortress to be level 11 in order to be upgrade-able, such as the Muster Point. Therefore, it takes 2 Ancestral Seals to upgrade a Muster Point to level 11 (1 for the Fortress and 1 for the Muster Point). Therefore, it is suggested that your first Ancestral Seal be used on your Fortress. You need another Ancestral Seal for each upgrade after lvl 11 as well. An exception is for homes, which will require Better Homes Grants, Better Estate Grants and Dominion Grants to upgrade to level 16 and above. Another exeption is when you have upgraded a building to a very high level. Then, you will need Lineage Seals instead. These are even rarer than Completion Grants so use them wisely. ' There are two 'Quests ''' that give an Ancestral Seal as a Reward. What should you use them on? (In order of first to last) *Level 11 Fortress *Level 11-15 Science Center *Level 11-20 Muster Point (In city) *Level 11-15 Great Dragon *Level 11-12 Water Dragon *Level 11-12 Stone Dragon *Level 11-12 Fire Dragon *Level 11 Wind Dragon *Level 11 Frost Dragon *Level 14 Sentinel *Level 11-16 Wall *Level 11-15 Officer's Quarters *Level 11-15 Storage Vault '''Note: The Lvl 11 Sentinel and Vault do NOT need a level 11 Fortress and therefore may take priority over the Fortress and MP. However, you are able to send more troops per march with the Muster Point upgraded, which may or may not be more beneficial than a higher Sentinel and Vault, depending on your strategy. Because the level 14 Science Center allows for 100% Rationing, eliminating troop upkeep completely, this is probably the most important thing to upgrade in the entire game, because, with a large army, a necessity later in the game, even the smallest amount of troop upkeep is gargantuan. You can use them on Garrisons or Homes and upgrade them to level 15, although, especially in the case of Garrisons, this is of minimal use. If the Officer's Quarters is level 10, you will have 13 generals. And once you also have a level 14 Muster Point, you can send 13 marches with Generals and 1 Spy. If you happen to get another Seal, upgrade your Officer's Quarters so you can send 14 marches with generals! Unless you have an abundance of these, there is no point in upgrading other buildings. The buildings previously mentioned are the most important, and therefore, should take priority over other types of buildings. Homes can be invaluable if you have the extra Seals, but are not necessary. '''Garrisons past level 9 only give a minimal boost to training time and therefore would be less valuable than the added population from level 11+ Homes. '''When upgrading homes, it is best to focus on one home in particular, as each level gets you more new population than the last. You should also only upgrade home in your Solarian Highlands as these get you 1.5x the max population, which means you get 1650 max population for a level 11 upgrade instead of 1100. Category:Browse Category:Items Category:City